Trials of the Crow
by Scottie
Summary: Damon Salvatore is a mystery. His complexity and cynical way of thinking confuses everyone around him. Why does he see things like he does? What kind of life could turn an individual into the what he has become? This is his story.
1. Arise

Chapter 1: Arise

Summary: Damon wakes up after dying by the hand of his brother.

I started writing this a few months ago. I decided I wanted to get inside Damon's head and to do that I had to go into his past. This story takes place just after Stefan and Damon kill one another over Katherine and continues throughout his life. I've tried to stop at every time period. Anyway, it's rated R because I personally don't think a Damon story can exist without an R rating. Sex, brutality...it wouldn't be Damon without it. Please read and review.

***

Florence, Italy: The Renaissance. 

Damon's black eyes flew open. 

Darkness, complete and utter darkness. 

The smell of grass and soil lingered around him and he attempted to sit up. Almost immediately his head hit something hard. 

Wood. 

A lid.

Damon tried to scoot over, but his body brushed against something else, blocking his path. 

Another body, but whose?

His mind wouldn't show him a clear picture. But somehow he knew something terrible had happened. 

Suddenly, his memory returned to him likes waves coming ashore. 

Katherine's dead. 

I found her ashes. 

He thought more. 

The images of what had happened after he'd found her was a blur.

A name came to mind. A name he hated more than any other. 

Stefan. 

Stefan was the memory his mind was trying to conceal from him. 

He remembered them arguing over Katherine's ring. He remembered them fighting. Remembered his sword entering Stefan's body. Remembered Stefan raising his sword with the last of his strength. Everything else after that was hazy. 

"Damon?" Came a weak voice. 

Stefan was awake. 

Damon remained silent. 

"Damon?" Came the voice again. 

Damon pushed up on the lid and it came off without a struggle. Damon sat up and looked into the night. The sun had just set and the stars began to blink their eyes. The wind blew through the tree and rustled leaves. Graves surrounded the coffin he and Stefan had been put inside. 

The funeral must not be till tomorrow, Damon thought, otherwise we'd be six feet under. 

"Damon." Stefan was pulling himself towards the opening. 

Damon wanted to get away from the paragon of virtue. He rose to his feet and bolted into the woods, dodging graves as he went. 

Let Stefan deal with things on his own, we'll see how long he survives. 


	2. Memories

Chapter 2: Memories

Summary: Damon thinks over recent events.

Read and Review. OH! And I don't own Damon, Stefan, or Giuseppe.

***

Damon ran a hand through his straight black hair and gazed into the lake. 

The tranquil sound of water running down stream overwhelmed his new senses. 

Damon thought back on the events of the past few weeks. 

When he decided to tell his father he'd quite college, he hadn't expected him to be pleased. The university had crushed his soul. He and his best friend Santo had been having the time of their lives as far as the women went, but his studies were slipping and Damon didn't see the point in going to college when he could get just as many women at home. Giuseppe hadn't disappointed him. Gauntlets were thrown, along with the twisted mural of anger that was his father. And then as if an angel had parted the skies and come down to end their quarreling, Katherine came into their kitchen. Damon had known he wanted her from the very first day he was confronted with her. He had come home from college and his father informed him that they had visitors. His father told him that the Baron von Swartzchild had brought his daughter. The last time Damon had seen the Baron's daughter she had been quite young, and very ill. Giuseppe told Damon that she was here recuperating from the illness. When he came into the house he was greeted by Stefan. Stefan hadn't seemed himself, he acted as though his mind was in a dream world. And when Katherine had come into the room, Damon had instantly known why. Beautiful, innocent, Katherine. With hair of gold and eyelashes to match. Eyes the color of lapis lazuli shining brightly. Skin like the winter snow. Not so innocent after all. She had fooled him with her counterfeit innocence, and chosen them both. 

This isn't a threesome, Damon thought with disgust. 

Then his mind fluttered back to that fateful night when she had come to him. He had been up late into the nights hours. Even before he became a vampire Damon had loved the night. It had a certain mystery that the day could never possess. The moonlight bathed Katherine's white dress and illuminated her skin. Damon watched as she walked towards his open window. They did not exchange words as he helped her inside. When she was completely in his room he bent down and kissed her lips. She was shorter than Damon by a good hands span. 

"I trust you have come to me for a reason." Damon replied sitting down on the edge of his bed. 

Katherine smiled, "You would be right in your assumption." She circled around to the other side of the bed. 

"Well, what have you come for?" Damon asked, a little impatient. 

"I have come to make you like me." Katherine said, smiling, "I chose you, my dark prince." And with that she kneeled beside him and began kissing up the side of his neck. Without warning Damon felt her fangs sink into his flesh. 

He winced at the pain, but it was quickly replaced by a pleasure. A feeling he could never truly describe. It was as though he was giving Katherine life, and the feeling of giving was unlike any he'd ever experienced. The moment ended too soon. He had wanted it to last forever, but he knew if he allowed her to continue much longer there would be death, rather than bliss. Damon looked into eyes like lapis and smiled a smile of triumph. 

"And now we seal our bond." Katherine said, biting into her own wrist. 

Damon's eyes widened as the blood welled up from the wound. 

Katherine held the wrist to his lips, "Drink or perish." She replied. 

Damon clung to the wrist like an infant does it's mothers breast. Katherine's life was flowing into him. The taste wasn't as he had imagined it. The taste was more coppery than bloody. 

Katherine took her wrist away sometime after and Damon lay down on his bed. 

"Now sleep, angel. Tomorrow is a big day." And with that she left him alone in the room. 

Damon snapped back to the present. 

He hadn't gone to sleep when she'd left. The hunger for more blood came to him full force. His veins burned and his throat felt parched and dry. His canine teeth tingled with anticipation. He had satisfied that hunger with a young girl from the Bordello. He made sure to leave a big tip for whoever was unfortunate enough to come across the mess he'd made. 

Hopefully, he'd get better with time.

Come to think of it, that sensation was happening at this very moment, but returning to the Bordello was too risky so soon. 

Damon looked at the sky. The night was fleeting as quickly as it had come. The sun peeked over the hills bringing a small farm house into Damon's line of vision. 

"Looks like I'm having farmer for breakfast." He said to himself humorously. 

He set out towards it, leaving behind the anger he felt for Katherine and burying the memories of his past. 

***

The farmer had been a quite tasty treat. Damon looked around the man's house. It was a shack compared to his home, but he could never go back there. Everyone thought he was dead; him appearing would only alarm people. 

The only thing about this that was going to bother him, he realized was the secretiveness that came along with his new life. He had always been the center of attention, but with everyone believing he was dead there was no one to fawn over his every precious word. 

He couldn't go home, that was out of the question. His father would role over and die. 

Well, Damon, looks like it's time to take care of yourself. 

He looked down at the ring he wore on his finger. The lapis stone shown brightly, a symbol of Katherine that he would forever carry with him. 

Why do I care? He asked himself suddenly. Why do I care about Katherine. There are millions of women on this earth. Some possibly better than she. 

Damon walked out of the farmhouse. If he was going to make it on his own he needed some new clothes. Funeral garb wasn't going to cut it. He dusted off some leftover dirt from the graveyard. He was dressed in his finest, but it wasn't so fine now that it had been laying in a coffin for God only knows how many days. 

Okay, then, he concluded. Clothes and then a woman. I need to get my mind off Katherine entirely. No use fawning over something you can not have. 

He needed to get out of Florence for a while as well. He'd come back, when the gossip of he and his brothers missing corpses died down. 

Padua. 

No one at the college knew of his demise as of now. He could hide out there until he decided what move to make next. He'd use up the last of daddy's money he had. 

Damon smiled at this new idea and walked towards town. 


	3. Erotica

Chapter 3: Erotica

Summary: Okay kiddies, there is SEX in this chapter. I will not be responsible for any damage I do to your young minds if you are to read this. Damon returns to Padua. 

Read and Review. 

***

When he arrived in Padua nothing had changed. The university was still as dull as ever. He walked up the stairs to his room and smiled at people he knew. It amused him that none of them knew of his passing. 

When Damon reached the door. 

He knocked twice. and put his ear up to the door. 

Santo was his roommate and they had a way of communicating whenever one of them was showing a lady the bachelor lodge. 

There was no response so Damon opened the door. 

The room was spotless, mainly because Damon made Santo keep it that way. Of the very few things he'd inherited from his father he'd sure gotten his love of cleanliness. 

Besides, who wants to make love in a unorganized room? He thought, no respectable woman would. 

Damon set down his newly acquired bag and clothes. The sun had tired him. He would have to drink more blood in order to last. That was the reason Katherine had stayed in her room all day. When you're feasting off of nothing but animals you can't survive long under the rays of the sun. 

The door opened suddenly. 

Santo walked inside laughing. There was a female attached to his arm. When he saw Damon he stopped dead. A look of surprise lingered on his face and Damon wondered if perhaps word had gotten to him already about his death. 

"Damon, I thought you were quitting the university." Santo replied. 

Damon felt relief flow through him, "I was, but I decided why not use the last of the money before I go. Money's money, there's no point in wasting it."

Santo nodded, smiling, "I see you're thinking like me now." 

Damon smiled a sly grin, "Well, I see you have a visitor so I'll leave you two alone. Perhaps Alessandra is in need of some company." 

Damon closed the door and head down the corridor. Alessandra was the headmasters daughter. A girl with an angel's face, but a wild nature. She and Damon had always been willing to help each other out in personal ways. Her father hated him, which made it all the more exciting. He was defiling his little girl right under his nose. In his own school no less.

Damon turned down the hallway and luckily Alessandra was standing outside her bedroom talking with some girlfriends. He heard their excited giggles pick up as he approached. 

"Hello, ladies." Damon said smiling seductively.

"How was your trip, Damon?" Bianca asked. Her brown hair shone under the light.

"I suppose you can say it was kind of dead." Damon laughed, knowing they didn't know the true meaning of his words. 

"How is you brother?" Rosa asked, "He is well, no?"

"I haven't slightest. I didn't see much of him." Damon looked into her hazel eyes. 

"Well, now that you're back I need to talk to you." Alessandra replied. 

Her friends listened with open ears. 

"How about we go inside?" Alessandra opened the door. 

Damon knew perfectly well that there would be no talking involved, but he played along with her. 

Alessandra closed her friends out, their mouths were wide as she slammed the door.

Alessandra turned and faced him. He took in all the details of her beauty. Her pale skin, that flushed pink just above the cheek bones. Her sky blue eyes shone. Her long black hair tumbled down her back in curls. 

"I have missed you, Damon." She said, smiling sweetly, but mischievously. 

"Has it been me you've missed or us you've missed?" He asked pulling her closer. His hands rested on her hips. 

"Both." Alessandra said, her lips were just inches from his own.

Damon had never been patient and he captured her lips with his.

She moaned at his touch and kissed back, deeply. 

Damon effortlessly lifted her tiny frame from the ground and walked her over to her bed. He set her down gently and then climbed up to lay beside her. He stroked her cheek lightly and then kissed her again. They were undressed within minutes. Making love as only they together could. Damon thrust in and out, eliciting raged gasps from her lips. Her warmth surrounded him and felt himself building up to his peak. He pulled her astride him and allowed her to ride him. Her breasts bounced as he pushed inward. 

"Oh, Damon!" She yelled falling forward and clinging to him desperately, "More." she demanded. 

He permitted her to ride the wave of passion for a few more minutes. 

She cried out his name and he kissed her neck. 

"Damon, you're so good." She moaned. 

Damon released inside of her, but when this happened he could not suppress the urge to bite down on that swan-like neck. Blood flowed down his throat like a fountain and he drank it in greedily. 

The sound of screams brought him out of his dream world. 

Alessandra was screaming. 

Damon released her neck and quickly covered her mouth with his hands. 

"Hush." he demanded. 

Alessandra's eyelashes were spiked with tears. 

"Calm down." Damon said, soothingly. 

"Damon, what have you..." she trailed off. 

"Alessandra, I'm a vampire." Damon admitted with a grin, "And I can't have you spreading that around. Now the way I see it is we have two options. Either A: I can trust you not to tell everyone in school or B: I can kill you now. 

"A." Alessandra cried.

"As of this moment B is looking very good because I am quite hungry. And I don't know if I can trust you with A. Because you're the kind of girl who tells." Damon smiled. 

"Don't kill me." Alessandra replied, "Please." it came out a sob. 

Damon looked into her sky blue eyes. Their eyes were complete opposites. His were dark and bottomless and hers were like heaven. 

Suddenly he remembered a conversation he had, had with Katherine. She had said, "Weaker minds are easily influenced."

Damon smiled.

"Alessandra, I am not a vampire. I came over today and we had wonderful sex as usual. The best you'd ever had. The bite marks on your neck are not from fangs, but from some erotic experiments we were testing out. Wear high necked dresses this week." Damon smiled, " Repeat."

"You are not a vampire. We had the best sex I've ever had today. These are not bit marks. We were just being erotic. I will wear high necked dresses this week." 

"Good." Damon replied. 

Mind control really does work effectively. 

Alessandra snapped back to reality. She blinked confused and then looked at him. 

He smiled at her and got out of bed. He pulled on his pants and buttoned up his shirt. 

Alessandra lay back on the pillows, "You were wonderful." She replied dreamily.

"Likewise." Damon said and kissed her forehead. 

He strolled to the door and opened it. 

He smiled as Rosa and Bianca nearly fell inside the room. 

Alessandra hurried to the door to see what the commotion was. The sheets wrapped around her nude body. 

"That's what happens when you eavesdrop." Alessandra scolded them. 

"I'll see you later, Alessandra." Damon walked away, knowing that their eyes were on his back. 


	4. Journal

Chapter 4: Journal

Summary: Damon reflects on his visit to Florence and the events leading to his death. Meanwhile, Bianca and Rosa want Damon the way Alessandra has him. Will they regret it? 

Read and Review. 

***

When Damon returned to his room, Santo was still with the girl. He could hear them through the walls, fully enjoying themselves. Damon laughed and sat down at his desk. He and Santo had always competed where girls were concerned, all good naturedly. Damon had a good lead at the moment. He pulled out his journal that was hidden safely in a drawer. He dipped his pen in ink and began to write. 

__

September 23 

My life has changed drastically over the course of the last few weeks. I'm not yet sure whether it is for the better or the worse. While in Florence I visited home. When I arrived we had a guest. A guest I grew quite fond of very quickly. Katherine von Swartzchild. Probably one of the most beautiful creatures I've ever had the pleasure of courting. Everything seemed to be going well. There was an attraction between us that could not be ignored. She was mine for the taking and then I was informed that my father and hers were proposing marriage plans. But of course, not marriage plans between she and I, no. Instead plans of marriage between she and my brother. Stefan and I were attracted to the same woman, and neither of us were willing to budge. The quarrel between us worsened as the weeks continued. Katherine was spending as much time with my brother as she was with me and eventually jealousy reared it's ugly head. We decided it was only fair that she chose between us. She came to me in the night and gave me a gift. I thought I was her choice for sure, but the next morning my brother and I had both been given the same gift. She decided that5 we were all going to be "joyous companions forever". Not if I had a say in it. Both my brother and I refused this idea and she ran away all in a fluster. The next morning I went to her home, only to be followed by Stefan. Her German maid would not tell me where Katherine was, but she told Stefan. It turned out Katherine had wept all night and gone out into the garden early morning. Coming together for the first time in our entire lives, my brother and I searched for her. We found her, but not in the condition we had hoped. Her remains were scattered all over the garden. Along with a note. It said that she hoped her death would allow us to reconcile. It had the opposite effect, but what happened next I do not want to write down for fear it will be discovered. Despite that my memory is still a bit foggy in places. I'm setting out on my own. After the money runs out I am leaving, this time for good. I think I might take Alessandra with me for companionship. She and I are a good pairing. We have fun together. I believe I could possibly be with her for a century or two and not get bored, but only time will tell. Do not misinterpret this as me going soft or falling in love. I am not in love we just have similar spirits and because of this get along well. She is nothing to me and I am nothing to her. 

Damon closed the journal and slipped it back into the drawer as a knock sounded on the door. He walked over and opened it. 

Rosa and Bianca stood before him. 

Smiles upon their faces.

"Girls it's rather late." Damon said, not concealing his annoyance. 

"Perhaps you will not be so quick to turn us away once you hear what we have to say." Bianca flipped her coffee colored hair. 

Damon was not intrigued, "What do you want?" 

"I think you know what we want." Rosa piped up, "We want what you to give to us Alessandra."

Damon laughed, "Surely, you must be joking." 

"No, Damon, we're very serious and if you won't we can make you change you're mind." Bianca raised a delicate eyebrow. 

"Really, not that I doubt you but how?" Damon smiled slyly. 

"We know all about you. We were listening this afternoon. You're a vampire, Damon and we can tell." Rosa ran a hand through coppery curls. 

"Well, that certainly is a load of information you have about me that I don't want the world to know about. Alright. You have a deal. I'd never turn down two beautiful women." Damon smiled. 

The two girls were obviously suffering from severe stupidity. What made them think they could persist in ordering him about? Especially knowing what he was. 

"Meet me out in the clearing at midnight." Damon said looking up at the silvery orb in the sky. 

The girls smiled excitedly and walked away. 

Are they ever in for it, Damon thought and laughed. 


	5. Goodnight Harlots

Chapter 5: Goodnight Harlots 

Summary: Damon meets his admirers in the woods. Will they get more than they bargained for? 

Please Read and Review

***

The night air surrounded Damon and cooled his skin. His new senses amazed him. In this darkness he could see every detail perfectly. The trees that encircled the clearing blew slightly in the breeze. The sound of crickets playing their music filled his ears. He heard the girls approaching long before they reached him. The grass crunched beneath their feet and the ground shifted with their weight. 

Damon ducked behind a willow tree and watched them for a few moments. The chatted happily, neither of them upset because they'd have to share him. 

Time to put a little fear into their hearts, Damon thought to himself. 

Using his newly acquired speed he made his way to the center of the clearing. He moved far too fast for human eyes to see. He stood behind the girls without them even knowing it. 

"Ciao, ragazze." he whispered in their ears. 

They whorled around to look for him. Fear on their faces. 

"You startled us." Rosa replied. 

Damon smiled, "I apologize." he walked farther into the clearing. 

They followed him like anxious children. 

"Well?" Damon cocked an eyebrow.

"Well, what?" Bianca asked.

"Well, we can't make love with clothing on now can we?" Damon replied. 

They laughed. 

Damon approached them, kissing Bianca and then Rosa. Their lips were soft, but the kisses were inexperienced. 

The stars turned the sky into a mass of glitter. 

Damon helped them remove their clothing examining their bodies. Rosa's breast were smaller than he'd thought. The corset she wore pushed what little she had up to make it appear as if she had something there. Bianca's breasts were full and voluptuous and Damon kissed them roughly. They all three lay down in the grass together. Damon allowed his pants to slide down off his waist and then he mounted Rosa. He began to pump into her the way he had Alessandra earlier. 

Rosa moaned, enjoying this .

Enjoy it while you can, whore, it'll be the last time. 

Damon felt his canines extend and then he kissed Rosa's neck. He felt Bianca's hand reach up to tease his nipples. as he worked his way down Rosa's unsuspecting throat. Then he reared back his head and struck as quickly as a striking snake. 

Rosa screamed immediately and when Bianca's eyes fell on what Damon was doing she screamed too. 

Damon drained Rosa quickly for fear Bianca would escape. She darted off towards the campus. Damon rose from the neck. It was mutilated beyond recognition. Rosa's eyes stared up blank and dead. Damon dashed after Bianca, catching up to her without strain. She was inches from the woods exit. 

"Help me!" She screamed, but Damon stopped the cry with a snap of her neck. 


	6. Poor Bianca and Rosa

Chapter 6: Poor Bianca and Rosa 

Summary: The whores got what they deserved. Rosa and Bianca's funeral. 

Please Read and Review

***

"Poor, Bianca and Rosa." Alessandra said, wiping her damp blue eyes. 

The service had been beautiful. Flowers covered the chapel. Due to the mutilation of Rosa's neck the funeral had been closed coffin. 

Damon wrapped an arm around his friend, comforting her. 

"Why would someone do that to them?" Alessandra asked, crying. 

"I couldn't tell you, they were such fine young women." Damon replied, "But you heard your father after they were put into the ground. We have a murderer and I don't want you wandering around alone." Damon smiled at her.

"That's sweet of you, Damon." Alessandra tried to smile back. 

"I don't know what I'd do if that ever happened to you." Damon said. 

It amazed him how easily he could lie about anything without remorse or a shred of unease. Conscience? What conscience?

Damon wrapped his arms around her shoulders, and did not move them even thought he saw her father's blue eyes on him. 

"Let me take you back to your room." He offered. 

"I'm not in the mood, Damon." Alessandra snapped slightly. 

"Can't I be nice without you assuming that's what I want?" Damon asked. 

Alessandra narrowed her blue eyes.

"Perhaps, the thought did cross my mind, but I dismissed it quickly knowing how distraught you must be." Damon's black eyes met with hers. 

She wiped her face once more, "Fine, walk me home, but that's all ,Damon." 

He took her by the hand and they walked towards her section of the campus. 

It was cold outside today and Alessandra shivered. Damon removed his black coat and draped it over her slender shoulders. 

"Thank you." She sniffled. 

When they got to the door Damon turned Alessandra to look at him directly. 

"Alessandra, do not waste your tears. Envious friends are not friends at all." Damon wiped a solitary tear from her face. 

"What do you mean?" She asked, not comprehending.

"All will be revealed in time." Damon smiled at her, "Have patience. 

"Damon, do you love me?" Alessandra asked. 

Damon smiled, "You are the best friend I have ever had." 

Alessandra accepted this answer. 

"Do you trust me, Alessandra?" Damon asked. 

She nodded, more tears flowing. 

"Wait for me tonight, then. I have something to show you." Damon turned her face up to his and kissed her pale pink lips. 

"Excuse me." A cold voice interrupted the moment. 

Alessandra flew backwards, but Damon didn't move. 

Alessandra's father stood before them, looking over Damon. 

"Alessandra, go inside your room." he ordered.

She quickly obeyed. 

"I'm only going to say this once, Salvatore, stay away from my daughter. She is out of your league." His voice was gruff and hard. 

"Sir, perhaps your daughter doesn't want to stay away from me." Damon offered.

"Only because she is swayed by your heathen ways. She is blinded by your charms and good looks." He glared with hard blue eyes, so much like Alessandra's, but without the innocence, "But I know better. I know what you are., and I know what you want. And you will not get it." 

"I beg your pardon, Senor Rabaldi , but I have already had it." Damon smiled a smile of pure arrogance. 

"Go to your room. And if I have it my way you will not remain on this campus much longer." His voice shook with rage. 

"That's okay. I can make my own way." Then Damon turned on his heel and left. 


	7. No Tears

Chapter 7: No Tears 

Summary: Alessandra's father wreaks havoc on her room. 

Please Read and Review

***

Later that evening, just as Damon had promised he appeared on Alessandra's door step. 

He knocked briskly on the door as rain poured down on top of his head. 

Alessandra opened the door, but she didn't look herself. Her skin was pale and she had a bruise on her left cheek, just over that delicate cheek bone. Her eyes were red rimmed and she had a scowl on her face. 

"Can I come in?" Damon asked.

She simply walked away, leaving the door opened for him to follow. 

When he was inside Damon was shocked at what he saw. 

Her room was completely destroyed. All of her nice things lay on the floor broken, or out of place. 

"What happened?" Damon asked, though he knew the answer. 

"My father." Was all she said.

"Why did he..." Damon trailed off. 

"Because he says he will not allow his child to shame him." She replied, bitterly, "He called me a harlot and worked himself into a rage. After he hit me he took the rest of his frustrations out on my room." 

Damon narrowed his obsidian eyes, "That son of a..." he stopped himself, then turned to Alessandra. 

She looked sad and so small. 

"Alessandra, he will not do this to you again." Damon said, making a vow of it.

"How will you stop him, Damon?" Alessandra asked, doubtfully, "He is my father." She turned her back on him and walked to the window, watching the rain slip down it's glassy surface. 

"Alessandra," Damon replied, "I'm leaving tomorrow."

"What?" Alessandra turned to look at him, her blue eyes wide and hurt. 

"I'm offering you a chance to come with me." Damon said, calmly, "Nothing would enthrall me more than having you with me, but you've got to trust me 100 %."

Alessandra turned away, "I can't, Damon. My father will come looking for me."

"And," Damon interrupted, "By the time he realizes we'll be long gone." 

Alessandra inhaled a quivering breath, "Oh, Damon, I'm so frightened." 

"What is there to be frightened of?" Damon asked, "I can supply you with everything you need." 

"But..." She couldn't bring herself to speak.

"Alessandra, there is more." Damon said, kneeling and taking her hands, "There is more that I must tell you, before you make a decision."

Alessandra's lips parted in question. 

"I can offer you so much, that not even your father will be able to harm you. Nothing will. Not the kiss of old age, or the cold breath of death. Nothing." 

"Damon, what are you saying?" She backed away slightly. 

"I'm saying, that I want to protect you." Damon smiled, "But in order to do that you will have to sacrifice your mortality." 

Alessandra didn't seem afraid now, just confused. 

"Have you ever heard the legends of vampires?" Damon asked, "Or read of them?" 

Alessandra thought, then nodded, "I've read that they come out at night and suck the life from the living. That they're damned."

"No, not damned, Alessandra." Damon walked over and sat down on her bed. 

"Well, what of them?" Alessandra asked impatiently. 

"They exist." Damon replied. 

Alessandra shook her head. 

"Yes." Damon nodded, "Now I am going to attempt to break this to you as gently as possible. And I am hoping that you will not over react. I will not hurt you." 

Alessandra just looked bewildered. 

"Alessandra, I am a vampire." Damon looked into her blue eyes, willing her to understand. 

"Damon, they are creatures of legend." Alessandra replied, "How could you possibly tell me such an outrageous thing?"

"I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice." Damon stared at her neck, he could feel his canines lengthening into delicate points. He bared his teeth. 

Alessandra's eyes widened, "Oh, Damon." she sighed. 

Damon closed his mouth, it was obvious that was enough to convince her. 

"What happened?" She asked. 

"A long story." Damon replied, "One I will share with you someday, but not now." 

Alessandra looked down, not able to look into his eyes. 

"I want you to go with me, but you have to make the decision now." Damon said. 

Alessandra twisted her long brown hair, "I'm afraid. Part of me says that he'll find me and the other half says that if I let you walk out of my life I'll regret it forever. "

"If you're really afraid of him I can take care of it right now." Damon said, smiling to reveal pearly white fangs. 

Alessandra shook her head furiously, "No, Damon, that's an awful thing to say." 

"No," Damon countered, "What's terrible is hitting a lady. I may not be the most moralistic man on earth, but I would never hit a woman."

"He was just angry." Alessandra replied. 

"Well, maybe I'm just angry." Damon narrowed his eyes, "Maybe I'll just tear out his throat." 

"No, Damon, please. I may hate him, but he doesn't' deserve to die." Alessandra took his hand. 

"If you hate him why would you stay here to endure this abuse another second. I know I wouldn't." Damon's normally smiling lips were drawn in a tight line. 

"I am not a strong, nor as brave as you." Alessandra replied, "I haven't the courage." 

"Enough of this arguing. Will you come?" He asked, demanding an answer. 

Alessandra's blue eyes looked into his, "Give me until dawn to think. Come in the morning and I will give you my decision." 

Damon nodded, accepting this. 

He kissed her lips and she walked him to the door. 

"Goodnight." She smiled to reassure him.

"No, Alessandra, for me good morning." And then he retreated into the rain, shielded by the darkness. 


	8. Scamming

Chapter 8: Scamming 

Summary: Damon pulls a scam. 

Please Read and Review

***

The morning light slipped in through Damon's window and he squinted against it. Rays of sun covered the room, beautiful yet painful at the same time. They stung his eyes. 

Damon pulled on a fresh shirt and a new set of trousers. He put on his boots and walked to the University's office. 

Senor Rabaldi sat at his desk examining a multitude of papers. 

Damon cleared his throat to get the man's attention. 

He looked up at Damon, any trace of happiness draining from his face. 

"Can I help you, Damon?" He asked. 

"Damon? What happened to Mr. Salvatore?" Damon smiled. 

"I have decided that you are a far too despicable person to address as a Sir." His eyes brows met in a scowl, "Now, what do you need so that I may get on with my daily schedule?" 

"I want all the money that my father has invested in my stay here. I am going home, permanently this time. You couldn't pay me to stay in this hell hole a moment longer." Damon crossed his arms. 

Senor Rabaldi smiled, "Well, no skin off my nose." He withdrew a large book from his desk and turned to the back of the book to the "S's". He turned one more page. 

"Salvatore, Salvatore." He read. 

"Good, you know my name. Get on with it." Damon replied impatiently. 

"It appears your father has invested well over 10 thousand in this school. After subtracting your stay here, along with food, and classes, you are left with a grand total of 3,500 dollars." Senor Rabaldi looked at him. 

"Wonderful, now return it." Damon taped his fingers on the desk. 

Senor Rabaldi dipped his pen in ink and wrote on a check, "3,500 dollars to Damon Salvatore." he handed him the check. 

"Grazie." Damon said, and left the office without a backwards glance. 


	9. Time to Go

Chapter 9: Time to Go 

Summary: Short chapter, doesn't require a explanation. 

Please Read and Review

***

Damon walked into Alessandra's room without knocking. 

Alessandra sat at her vanity, applying rouge. 

"You're beautiful." Damon told her, "You don't need rouge." 

"Thank you, but you're a terrible liar." She kissed his forehead. 

"Really?" Damon asked, "I though I was getting quite good at it." 

Alessandra pulled on a glove, "That's not a virtue." 

"Are you coming?" Damon asked, cutting to the heart as usual. 

Alessandra smiled, "Yes, Damon. I will go with you. I must be crazy, but I can't allow this opportunity to pass me by." 

Damon smiled, "That makes me happy." he paused, "You know then, what we must do." 

She nodded. 

Damon touched her cheek. 

Alessandra made it easy for him and lowered her collar. 

Damon's canine grew from the mere glimpse of it. 

He pulled her to him and kissed her lips, then lowered to her neck. He licked the skin once and then...

"Be gentle." Alessandra replied. 

Then he sunk in his fangs. 


	10. Remembrance

Chapter 10: Remembrance 

Summary: Damon's memoirs. 

Please Read and Review. I already have a lot of this story written. It spans several decades. I have it all the way to about the 1920's. The more reviews I get the more I'll post. Thanks to those who have reviewed already, keep it up. 

***

They arrived in Verona one week later. 

Damon wasted no time purchasing an expensive apartment on the river. He gazed outside the window watching the water flow down stream. All of the new senses made the things around seem completely different than they had when he'd been alive. The apartment had come furnished, so Damon wouldn't have to spend any money on furniture. 

Alessandra was asleep in the bed. 

The trip had weakened her severely and been stressful for the both of them. 

Damon hadn't been able to get her an amulet before they left Florence and as a result they'd been dodging the sun for the last seven days. He'd go to the market in the village later in the evening and see what he could find. 

He looked over Alessandra as she slept. 

She had been beautiful as a human, but now her beauty had intensified. 

Her tan skin had gone a few shades lighter, her hair seemed more alive and full and when her eyes were on his they were like the heavens. Blue crystals framed by black lashes. 

He did care for her, but he knew that there was no love involved on his part. She was merely a companion to him, nothing more, nothing less. She on the other hand, worried him with her questions about his feelings for her. He did not love her. He didn't love anyone, not even Katherine. In fact, he wasn't even 100% confident that his feelings for Katherine had been much more than lust, that or just a part of his need to possess everything Stefan did. 

And why not? he thought. 

Stefan's birth was when everything went spiraling down. He had only been four years old at the time, but he remembered the night Stefan was born like it was yesterday. He had been asleep, awaken by the wails of agony that escaped his mother's lips. He had creped down the hallway, unseen by the adults running to and from the master bedroom. He had peeked in the door to see his mother in bed, sweat beading her brow, and her huge belly protruding. He had snuck into the room, only to be spotted immediately by his father, who scooped him up and told him to go back to bed. He had thrown a temper tantrum, until finally his father allowed him to stay inside and talk to his mother. She told him that he would soon have a playmate and that she would be alright, but the distant whispers from the midwife told him differently. Damon left her there and went to bed, but he got no sleep. When the sunlight streamed inside his window he quickly dressed and went to the bedroom. His mother looked fine. She was sitting up in her bed, holding a tiny bundle closely to her. When she noticed him she told him to come and see. Damon climbed onto the bed and she showed him the ugliest thing he'd ever seen. A tiny, red faced, thing, that cried for hours without a reason. She told him that this was his new brother, Stefan, and that he would now have a life long friend. But this little noisy child didn't look like something that would ever become his friend. As the next four years passed, Damon had to watch as Stefan grew stronger and his poor mother shriveled. On the day of her death, he had been sure he would die too. He was also sure that this was all Stefan's fault. Had he not been born his mother never would have died. Stefan drained the life from the only person he had ever given a damn about and for that he could never forgive him. He didn't quite know when the competition between them had started, but it did. Anything Stefan got Damon made sure it became his. Stefan didn't deserve a thing and Damon owed him nothing. Then Katherine had come along. Until this time, Damon had never had to take a woman from him because Stefan hadn't been interested. But Katherine was different, and Damon had found himself instantly attracted, thus making it all the more easier. Damon felt no remorse for what happened. Stefan stabbed him, just as surely as he'd stabbed Stefan. And Stefan wouldn't make it. He was far too virtuous and moralistic to survive a life like this. 

He'd be dead within a month, Damon thought and smiled. 

And even if he does survive, this isn't over, not by a long shot.

Damon turned at the sound of Alessandra yawning. 

"Good evening." he said, smiling. 

Her eye lashes batted dreamily, "Hello." she whispered. 

"You must be famished." Damon replied, "We will have to go hunting at once." 

Alessandra nodded, "I feel so...parched." 

"That's normal." Damon said, "I felt the same way." he made a 'come here' gesture.

Alessandra stood and walked to him, her long dress whisking across the tile. 

"It's a cold night." Damon commented, "Wear this." he held out a black cape. 

Alessandra took it and draped it over her shoulders. 

"While we're out we will have to look at jewelry." Damon said, taking her small hand and leading her into the night.


	11. Shopping

Chapter 11: Shopping 

Summary: Alessandra and Damon go out to get her ring. 

Please Read and Review. I already have a lot of this story written. It spans several decades. I have it all the way to about the 1920's. The more reviews I get the more I'll post. Thanks to those who have reviewed already, keep it up. 

***

The jewelry store was devoid of people this late. 

Damon supposed it was odd for a person to shop for lapis lazuli at such late hours, but what business was it to anyone else, but he and his female companion? 

The shop keeper was the only one inside the shop. 

Damon looked through the glass at the selection of rings, necklace, and bracelets. 

"Pick one." Damon replied. 

"Anyone I want?" Alessandra asked.

"Of course." Damon said smiling. 

Alessandra's eyes flowed over the choices, finally stopping to look at a necklace. It was a pear cut lapis dangling from a silver chain. 

"That one." She pointed, smiling.

The store keeper unlocked the encasement and held it out for her to see. 

She nodded. 

The store keeper wrapped it up in thin paper and placed it inside a dainty box. 

Damon handed him the money and the man returned the change. 

The man handed the box to Alessandra. Her hands reached up to take the box, but when she looked at it her eyes traveled down to his wrists. The huge blue vein bulged out like a fork in the road. She didn't realize it but she was holding the man by the wrist now, eyeing this vein like a hawk eyes it's prey. 

/Not here./ Damon's mental voice sounded, /This one's not for eating./

"Thank you, Senor." Damon smiled, and removed Alessandra's hands from his wrists. 

He stared at her like she was a freak. 

When they walked into the night, Damon turned her to face him. 

"I'm new at this too, but I don't think it's wise to feed in such a risky area. Anyone could have walked inside. We must keep this a secret. The only ones who need know are our victims and they won't be around afterwards to tell a soul." 

Alessandra looked weak. She swayed slightly on her feet, and her eyelids seemed to weigh down her eyes. Her breaths came in quick gasps. 

"Damon, I feel...I feel so weak." She was barely audible. 

Damon lifted her off the ground, and carried her like a baby. 

She clung to him, like a child does it's father. 

There was no time left to waste. 

She had to feed now. 

Damon pulled into an alley way and scanned the faces walking through the towns square. Pimps and prostitutes stood on the corners of streets. Calling out to any man who was alone. 

Damon leaned Alessandra up against a wall and walked into the street. He saw the one he wanted. 

A blonde, overweight, woman, popping out of her dress stood alone, calling out to men as they passed. 

None of them seemed interested in this one, with her stretch marks and saddle bags. 

"You looking for a date?" She asked Damon as he passed. 

Damon smiled, "As a matter a fact, yes, I could use a date." 

The woman licked her lips, "That'll cost you." 

Damon pulled the money from his coat pocket, "I think I can cover it." he smiled shuffling through it. 

The woman took his arm and they began to walk down the street. Damon smiled at her to keep her from becoming nervous and she in turn smiled at him. 

Damon headed towards the alley. The voices from the people faded. 

"Down here." he told the woman. 

Her eyes widened as she turned with him down the alley. Darkness was all she could see, Damon knew. 

But he could see perfectly. 

"Here." he said to the woman in a tone that would make her stop. 

She stood in front of him a look of confusion on her face. 

Damon looked to the left. Alessandra was walking towards him and the woman. The moonlight kissed her skin and illuminated her from within. Her eyes were a silvery blue now from the need. Her lips were slightly parted hungrily. Her brown hair was slightly disheveled. 

The prostitute saw her now, and her look of confusion deepened. She didn't understand. 

Alessandra's lips slipped back from her teeth, revealing fully extended canines. 

The woman understood now. 

She opened her mouth to scream, but faster than she could intake a breath, Damon covered her mouth. 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Damon smiled, then to Alessandra, "Bite here, or here." he pointed to an artery and then a vein. 

Alessandra smiled and took her strike. She hit the vein on the first try, and she began to feed happily. 

"Sleep." Damon whispered to the woman, whose body sunk immediately. Damon loved this new sense of power, of being in control. The feeling was riveting. 

Alessandra drank deeply, until the woman's flesh began to turn blue from lack of blood.

Damon stopped her, "That's enough, _cara_." 

Alessandra rose. Her lips stained with blood.

Damon couldn't resist, he leaned over and licked the blood from her lips.

She moaned and looked into his eyes.

"Let's go home." Damon smiled.

They walked hand in hand back to the apartment.


	12. Questions

Chapter 12: Questions 

Summary: 15 years have passed since Alessandra was changed. Damon is restless and ready to move on.. 

Please Read and Review. I already have a lot of this story written. It spans several decades. I have it all the way to about the 1920's. The more reviews I get the more I'll post. Thanks to those who have reviewed already, keep it up. 

***

Damon walked inside the apartment. His skin glowed with the blood he'd taken.

Alessandra sat on a sofa, reading a book, "Back from another of your liaisons?" She asked, not looking at him.

Damon growled. She had been terminating through the core of his patience lately and he was getting rather tired of it. Fifteen years had passed since he changed her. Fifteen long years. She constantly questioned him about where he went and with whom. And she asked who he fed on and if they were female; and if they were she asked if he'd slept with them and if he had he'd get an hour long lecture on how she thought it was about time to commit to one another monogamously. 

Where she got these ideas were beyond him. 

What made her think he would commit? 

He had never intended on committing himself, not just to her, but to any woman. She told him that she loved him all the time and he'd been able to get by with a mumbled 'yes' or a 'that's nice', but she was getting harder to avoid. He did have feelings for her, but it was not love by any means. He did not want to hurt her by saying that he didn't love her, nor did he want to lie to himself and say he did.

"Where were you?" She asked, pulling him from his thoughts.

"I went out to feed." Damon replied nonchalantly.

"Really, and whom did you feed on?" She asked.

Like a worn out phrase.

"Does it matter, Alessandra, honestly?" Damon snapped.

"Yes, it matters to me." Alessandra said.

"She was a young woman, and yes I did have sex with her, and no I will not stop it." Damon said, answering all the questions he knew she'd ask before she asked them. 

Alessandra bit her lip, "Will you ever make that commitment?" She asked.

Damon was sick of this. He was sick of her. The time had come.

"No." Damon replied, "No I will not."

"After being with me for fifteen years...do you not love me the way I love you?" She walked over to him and placed a hand on his arm.

Damon looked at her, "Alessandra, I never did anything to make you gain these feelings for me. I thought that you were like me. Completely into the physical side of our relationship, but not looking for marriage or love."

"Maybe that was how it began, but Damon, now I see I do love you." Her blue eyes began to tear.

"Do not waste your tears on me." he looked at her, "For I will not return them."

"Why do you say such things?" She asked.

"Because I am sparing you a lie." Damon said, "I do not love you. I cannot fall in love with anyone."

"What do you mean?" Alessandra asked.

"I have never loved, nor do I intend to. Life is enough of a hassle without adding the complications of love." Damon smiled.

"A life without love is terrible. And I pity you, Damon." She walked over to the window.

"Pity me not," Damon scowled, "For when your heart is broken, I will be revealing in this power. Our time is over, Alessandra."

"I know." She replied, but her voice was shaky. 

"It's time I leave you. I believe you can survive on your own, now." Damon walked into his bed chambers and began to pack all of his things. Time was wasting. He'd spent enough time here. 

He left Alessandra behind, and in her place a life of his own emerged.


	13. Home

Chapter 13: Home

Summary: Damon returns to Florence.

PLEASE read and review. Sorry I haven't updated. I was on vacation and away from my computer.

*** 

Damon smiled down at his old home. 

The big structure still looked the same, despite the fact that it could use some paint. 

It had been 16 years since Damon had 'died' and 1 years since he left Alessandra. Over that time he had simply lived. He did what he wanted when he wanted to. Slept with whom he wanted to when he wanted to. Life had been great, but curiosity brought him back here. He wondered if his father still lived here, or if he had moved or died in these past 16 years. 

Dead, hopefully. 

Damon walked down the clover covered hill that overlooked the house. 

His inquisitiveness was taking over him. He wanted to see if his father still lived. 

If Giuseppe answered the door, which his father never did he'd be overcome with shock at the sight of Damon. But if the maid answered he'd simply ask if his father still occupied the residence. 

Damon lifted a glove covered hand and knocked on the door. 

It took a few moments, but it did open. 

A girl stood in the door, no older than seventeen. 

Beautiful, Damon thought with a smile. Father sure knows how to pick the help. 

Olive skin with light brown hair, which had turned blonde in areas from the summer sun. Eyes the color of cinnamon filled his vision. Her lips were like two full pink rose petals. And her cheek bones were high with a flush of rouge covering the apples. She was short, maybe even shorter than Katherine had been. And petite.

"Is Giuseppe conti de Salvatore home?" Damon asked throwing her a dazzling smile. 

"No, I'm sorry. My father is away on business. He should be home within the next few days." Her long black eyelashes drooped.

"Father?" Damon asked, "You are his daughter?"

She nodded politely. 

Damon smiled, his father didn't waste anytime did he?

"I beg your pardon, but I thought Giuseppe had two sons." Damon crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame. 

"Had, is the key word. My brothers died when I was young. You see, my father and mother got married shortly after their deaths. My mother had been a widow, and Giuseppe a widower. My real father died before I was born. Giuseppe just took me in and raised me as his own. I think he feels like he was a bad father to his sons. He talks about them all the time. I think he became very lonely after they died and married my mother for companionship." She smiled. 

"I don't mean to be rude, but what is your name?" Damon asked. 

"Tell me your name and I shall give you mine." She smiled, playfully. 

Damon had to think quickly, "Damian Spencer." 

"Well, Damian Spencer I am Gwendolyn Salvatore." She extended a hand.

"You are lucky you had a different father, or else you may have been cursed with your Giuseppe's looks." Damon smiled.

"He's not so bad, but age has been cruel to everyone, including my mother." 

She reminded Damon of himself slightly, except she possessed an innocence that he lacked. 

"It's a shame he isn't here. I have traveled all the way from Verona to see him." Damon tried to make himself look upset. 

"You've traveled all the way from Verona!" She cried, "Come inside. Let make you some cider." 

"Oh, no." Damon said with fake protest, "I wouldn't want to put you out." 

"It's no trouble." Gwendolyn assured him. 

He followed her inside.

The kitchen looked exactly the same, accept for a few small cracks in the tile. 

"You have a beautiful home." Damon smiled.

"Well, it suits our needs." She handed him his cider and he sipped it slowly.

"So, how is it that you know my father?" Gwendolyn asked.

Damon smiled, "I was a friend of your brothers, when they were young."

"You knew them?" Gwendolyn asked, "Tell me about them. I seldom hear about them, despite what my father says."

"The way they died was very tragic." Damon said with mock sorrow.

"Yes, father cries whenever he tells the tale. The were fighting, but he knew not why or how it had started. Damon stabbed Stefan, but then with his last dying breath, Stefan stabbed Damon." Gwendolyn shivered at the thought of it.

"Damon would have won, had he not bent to check for Stefan's pulse." Damon replied, angry with himself for his past stupidity.

"Oh, yes. Father says Damon was quite the swordsman."

"The best." Damon smiled.

"In fact, that's why father was so angry with him. Damon was a playboy and he decided sword fighting, hunting, and hawking was more important than his education." Gwendolyn replied.

"Your father put a great emphasis on education." Damon muttered.

"I know." Gwendolyn rolled her eyes, "He also emphasizes morals and values and family honor. He's angry with me because I refuse to marry."

Damon arched an eyebrow, "Really? Why do you refuse."

Gwendolyn stood and paced, "Because I will not allow myself to settle down with any random man. I want to have my choice, and I want him to be the right choice. I will not be one of those women who have children, clean up after their husbands, and then die a miserable death. I'd rather gouge my eyes out."

Damon laughed. 

What a spirit she had.

"But I'm sure my problems are just so interesting to you." She smiled, sitting down.

"More interesting than you'd think. Your father hasn't changed a bit." Damon beamed.

"No. And no matter how much I refuse I'm getting married on Sunday to Rio Tuzzuloni." She twisted her hair.

"What!" Damon yelled. 

He knew Rio Tuzzuloni. He had been only thirteen when he and Stefan had died, but he was old enough then for Damon to see what kind of a person he truly was. He was spoiled and greedy. The past 16 years have made him 29 years old. Damon wondered if perhaps Rio had changed in that time, but for some reason he doubted it. 

"You know Rio, then." Gwendolyn sighed.

"Oh, yes. All too well." Damon smiled.

"I do not love him." Gwendolyn said, "But he will make a good husband, and thus my father has chosen him."

"What is he getting out of this?" Damon asked, but when Gwendolyn gave him a look that said 'me', he changed the question, "Besides just you. I know this man there has to be more."

"Well, there is the promise of my fathers estate in the event of his death." Gwendolyn replied, "What are you driving at?" 

Damon knew it. Rio was getting a lot of money out of this deal, not to mention a wife to do his bidding.

"Nothing, Gwendolyn." He stood, "I must go."

"But what about father?" She asked, "Will you not stay for a few nights and a wait his return?"

"I'll be around." Damon smiled, "Trust me."

And with that he walked out of the house, headed towards Rio's home.


	14. Rio

Chapter 14: Rio

Summary: Damon spies on Rio.

PLEASE read and review. Sorry I haven't updated. I was on vacation and away from my computer.

*** 

Night had fallen and Damon loomed in the shadows. Rio had stayed at home most of the night, but when the clock struck midnight he walked outside and waited for some friends. As he stood there Damon sent out his mind and probed his head.

So, Rio has some secrets of his own. The man before him was definitely vampire. 

He had followed Rio and some friends to a tavern and he listened as they spoke.

"I envy you." One of his friends was saying, "Gwendolyn is surely the most beautiful woman in the village."

"Yes, she is rivaled only by Katherine." The other was saying.

Too bad Katherine's dead, Damon thought.

"She is beautiful, but as you both know that is not all I am after." Rio smiled.

Here it comes, Damon grinned.

"Giuseppe is getting older. He is almost 64 years old. He won't be living much longer. And in the event of his death I inherit all his worldly goods. He is the richest man in town and I shall be his hire." Rio laughed.

"But Rio what is he lives to be a hundred. Then you shall have to wait for your inheritance." The first friend replied.

"I've already thought of that, my dear Nolan." he paused, "On the night of the wedding, Giuseppe will be disposed of."

"How are you going to do that?" The other asked.

"Juliano, it is very simple. There are a million ways to kill a man. I must merely select one." he sipped his drink.

He plots to kill my father, Damon growled low in his throat. He may have contempt for the man, but he did care for him. 

After all he did raise me.

Damon continued to hide.

You will not succeed, Rio. Come Sunday night you shall get what's yours. 


	15. Wedding Bell Blues

Chapter 15: Wedding Bell Blues

Summary: Gwendolyn gets married and a string of wrong turns occur.

PLEASE read and review. Sorry I haven't updated. I was on vacation and away from my computer.

*** 

Sunday rolled around quickly.

Damon watched from the hill top as the servants prepared for the wedding. Gwendolyn had decided she wanted an outside wedding. She had told Damon that after this day she was marching to her permanent prison and she wanted to feel the warmth of the sun for the last time. Flowers covered everything that you could see. Birds sung, but the song was mournful. 

Gwendolyn walked outside and looked over the setting. She wore an expensive white gown; it was beautiful, but the girl inside it was sad and angry at the same time. Her hair was curled and pulled back and a vale sat atop her head.

The wedding began at noon. Damon watched as she said her vows, frowning throughout the entire experience. Every so often her gaze would travel to the woods, just beyond the house, as though she thought a white knight would ride in and rescue her. 

"You may kiss the bride." Damon heard the priest say.

Rio lifted the vale and leaned forward for a kiss, but Gwendolyn turned her head and the kiss was planted on her cheek. Everyone clapped, obviously not seeing her slight turn of the head. 

The guests walked to their carriages and then headed for Rio's home where the reception would take place, but Gwendolyn remained outside for the moment. She sat down in a chair and began to sob. 

Damon wanted to go down and comfort his little sister, but it was crucial to his plan for her to not see him.

Where had these brotherly instincts come from? Perhaps if Stefan had been a girl, the contempt wouldn't have been so strong. 

Damon laughed, he knew better.

The reason he sympathized for this child was because she wasn't the one who killed his mother. And while girls need protection, boys do not. As Stefan grew stronger he could do things on his own. If Stefan had been a girl none of this would have happened. They wouldn't have quarreled over Katherine, and they certainly wouldn't have killed each other. 

Finally, Giuseppe tapped her on the shoulder. She walked, head held high, to the carriage. pushing her father away as he tried to comfort her. She still had her dignity.

Damon had drank his fill of blood today and shifted into the form of a crow. He flew after the carriages, and when they arrived at Rio's home, he perched in the tree waiting for the night.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Damon had watched through the windows as the guests had danced about. But when the sun's early light flowed over the hills the guests departed. 

Gwendolyn had barely danced. For the most part she sat down in her chair and frowned.

"Let me walk you out to your carriage." Damon heard Rio's voice.

"Thank you, son." Giuseppe replied. He walked over to his daughter and planted a kiss on the top of her head, "Do not hate me." he whispered in her ear, "I did what I thought was right."

Gwendolyn did not respond.

The two men walked outside. 

Giuseppe's carriage was parked around the way. 

"I want to thank you for this wedding you've given us." Rio said.

"It was no problem. But Rio you take care of my little girl." Giuseppe smiled.

"Oh, I will, sir." Rio replied.

Damon saw his hand reach for something inside his coat pocket. 

"It's just a shame, you won't be around to see it." He held the dagger above Giuseppe's heart.

"What are you doing?" His father asked frightened, but paralyzed.

Damon grabbed Rio by the shoulder and threw him to the ground. The dagger skidded across the cobblestone street.

Rio looked up, angrily, teeth bared, trying to see what had disarmed him.

"Damon?" he asked.

Damon was already pulling him to his feet.

"It is you." Rio said, as the bit of morning light touched Damon's face, "But you died. Stefan put a sword through you. Dead people don't came back." 

"Perhaps not." Damon replied, "But I am the same as you."

He slammed Rio against the wall, grabbed him by the throat.

"You would marry my sister to gain my father's fortune. Some things never change." Damon growled.

"Damon?" came his father's voice. Amazement laced in it, "You've come home."

His father talking to him, made Damon let down his guard and Rio head butted him.

Damon stumbled backwards, but righted himself instantly. 

Rio ran for the dagger and retrieved it.

Damon stepped in front of his father, "If you want him you go through me."

"With pleasure." Rio launched himself at Damon, driving the dagger towards him. 

Damon dodged it and prepared himself to fight. 

Rio stopped and looked down at the knife, "This won't work on you." he laughed, "How silly of me." He put the dagger in his belt holster. Then reached up and grabbed a thick branch that was attached to the maple tree. He broke off a staff that was bigger than both of Damon's wrists together.

He looked insane and he charged at Damon. Damon moved, but it was not fast enough. The splintery end of the wood entered his right leg. Damon hissed in pain and pulled the bloody wood from his leg. 

Rio was laughing like a mad man and the laughter took Damon over the edge. He whacked Rio in the head with the wood and Rio body flew backwards. Rio landed in a heap before Giuseppe. 

"My son." he said, he held out his arms to await an embrace.

Damon was mesmerized, but held his ground. Did he really think Damon was going to run into his arms? No. Save that for Stefan, Damon thought bitterly. 

His father's expression changed. He now realized that the old hatred between them hadn't faded. 

"Will you never forgive?" he asked.

But before Damon could answer Giuseppe was coughing up blood. Damon was thrown out of this dream world. Rio was alive and he had driven the dagger into Giuseppe's abdomen. His head was bleeding profusely, from when Damon had whacked him with the wood.

Damon was on him in a second, and with a shard of splintered wood, he stabbed Rio through the heart. The other vampire slumped to the ground, this time he wasn't coming back.

Damon looked at his father. His brown eyes were fading fast. 

"Damon." he said, and winced in pain.

"Don't speak." Damon replied, "You'll only worsen the pain."

His father ignored his request and spoke, "I am sorry, Damon."

"Sorry for what?" Damon asked.

"For everything I ever did to hurt you." Giuseppe said, weakly.

"It is forgotten." Damon lied, "Now rest, old man." 

"Goodbye." Giuseppe murmured.

Damon sunk his fangs into Giuseppe's throat and drained him quickly so that the pain he felt from the stab wound would cease. But as he did this something strange happened. He saw through Giuseppe's eyes. 

His father's memories flashed through him.

He saw his father's childhood. Saw his mother before he and Stefan were born. She had been so vibrant and full of life. But Stefan had taken care of that rather quickly. He saw his birth and his life. He watched as he and his mother played in the orchards. He saw her pregnancy with Stefan, all the pain she endured. He saw her funeral, which he did not want to relive. But then something else was reveled to him. His fathers love for him. A love so strong it nearly shattered him. Then Damon saw his own funeral his father's pain for the death of his sons. But surprisingly most of the tears were shed for him rather than his brother. His father felt that he had failed him. 

"Damien, what are you doing?" a female's voice pulled him from his feeding. 

Damon let go of his fathers neck. 

Damon turned and looked at her.

Gwendolyn's face was covered with fear

Damon wiped the blood from his lips, not knowing how to respond. He had never been caught by someone he did not intend on killing.

"You...killed my father and my husband." She mumbled.

"I..." for once in his life he was at a loss for words and it could not have come at a worse time.

"What are you?" She asked, a look of disgust on her face.

"Gwendolyn, I'm..." he broke off.

Faster than he thought possible, Gwendolyn picked up that large piece of broken maple and launched herself towards him, "Get out of here...you beast!" She swung it at him.

Damon was not about to get wounded again, if she would not allow him to explain that was her problem. She would spend the rest of her life not knowing.

Damon's body melted into a crow and he soared into the sky, but he still heard her shouting.

"You're a monster, do you hear me? A monster!" She collapsed on the ground in a shaking heap.

As Damon flew he thought over what had just happened. 

He thought of what he saw inside his father.

My father shed tears for me because he thought he had failed me.

Well you did fail me, old man, he thought as he flew.

Ever since that child was born you have displayed favoritism. 

St. Stefan, the perfect one. 

I do not need your tears or your shame. 

He decided to store away what he learned deep inside himself and never open it again. 

He had all eternity to live and enjoy himself, and he didn't need his father's words in the back of his mind providing a conscience for him. 


	16. Free Companies

Chapter 16: Free Companies

Summary: A few years later Damon has found something new to occupy his time. 

PLEASE read and review.

***

"Men this operation is simple." Damon said with a smile, "We simply walk inside Senor Braccio da Montone's party as though we own it and then Senor Muzio Sforza, our trusted leader, has ordered us to capture Braccio and then ransack the place. And I'm sure that I do not have to explain what do from then on out."

The year was 1424 and Damon had joined one of the Free Companies. He had been apart of this for the last five years serving Muzio Sforza, one of the wealthiest men in Italy. Sforza was rivaled only by Braccio da Montone. Sforza wanted Montone's land and he would get it whether through negotiation or force. That was the purpose of capturing Montone. Sforza wanted to attempt and negotiate, but Damon knew the outcome of that. The two men were bitter rivals and both of them were as stubborn, if not more stubborn than mules. 

Damon lead his group to the door. 

A guard stood before it, holding invitations to the party.

As they walked up he eyed them suspiciously, "I'll have to see your invitations." he replied gruffly.

"Invitations?" Damon asked calmly. He turned to face his men, "Guys, do any of you have an invitation?"

They all shook their heads, some snickering.

"Well, then we have a problem." Damon smiled, "because we don't have any invitations." 

"No invitation, you don't come in." The guard crossed his arms.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Then I guess we'll be on our way." Damon grinned, he turned as though he was leaving, but faster than the guard could react, Damon had head butt him and knocked him to the ground.

"Alright, men." Damon turned and faced them, "I'll meet you inside."

They all walked past him, heading to the dining room where the party was active.

Damon smiled down at the guard. 

Dinner was served.

He grabbed the man by the arms of his coat and pulled him to his feet. Then just as quickly as he had knocked him out, Damon drained him. 

Once done, he licked his lips and walked inside.

Before he reached the dining room, he heard the sounds of distraught guests, at the interruption. He pulled open the door and looked around. 

What was once, he was sure, an elegantly decorated room, was now completely smashed.

Damon saw Senor Braccio da Montone. He sat in his seat at the table. Two of Damon's men held swords to his throat.

"Senor," Damon smiled, "So sorry to have interrupted your little celebration, but it is the orders of my leader that you be brought to his home for some wine and friendly negotiations."


	17. House of Sforza

Chapter 17: House of Sforza

Summary: When Damon arrives at his masters home... 

PLEASE read and review.

***

Damon opened the carriage door when they arrived at the House of Sforza. 

The sun was peaking from behind the hills and Damon was dead tired.

His men would deliver a tied up Montone to Muzio Sforza. 

With the mission completed it was time to relax. He walked up stairs to his room and fell backwards onto the bed.

This was the most fun he'd had in years. 

No father to tell him what to do or how to use his time, no perfect younger brother to rain on his parade, and no woman nagging him. 

And if he did want a woman, all he need do was walk down stairs to a party that was always taking place in one of the many ballrooms. 

Life was good, but the old saying went that 'good things never last'.

Damon knew something was about to occur, though he knew not when or what. 

He rolled onto his stomach and emptied his loot bag. 

He had taken many things from Montone's up stairs bedroom. 

Jewelry mostly.

He slipped on a diamond ring that he'd found in a box on the dresser. In edition to this he had also taken some silver necklaces and rings, along with some gold. 

A knock sounded on his door.

Damon put his newly acquired jewels back into the bag and walked to the door.

"Damon, come downstairs." Angelo Fabian said, "There is a great party in the ballroom." 

"I am tired, Angelo." Damon replied, "I think I shall call it a night."

"Too tired for beautiful women?" Angelo asked.

The thought did give him a renewed energy.

"I suddenly feel the urge to dance." Damon said, smiling, "Come, Angelo, to the party."

They walked down the spiral stair case to the ballroom.

Angelo hadn't deceived him. 

Women of all stature and color danced with his men. 

This was going to be fun.

He followed Angelo to a group of ladies that sat in a small area in the far corner of the room.

"Go get them, tiger." Angelo joked.

This particular human did not bother him. For some reason he was able to tolerate Angelo, when all the other men got under his skin, sometimes driving him crazy. Damon would go so far as to call Angelo his friend. When Damon had first come to serve Sforza, Angelo had been the first he'd met, and he had quickly realized that they had similar natures. Both of them ladies men by instinct and masterful swordsmen.

Damon headed towards the women he wanted. 

A beautiful red head, with piercing green eyes and a feisty looking brunette.

These two shall do quite nicely for the evening, he thought, and walked over to introduce himself.


	18. Good Morning

Chapter 18: Good Morning

Summary: After the party... 

PLEASE read and review.

***

Damon woke to the sound of Angelo banging on the door.

He quickly rose and opened it.

"We're under attack." Angelo said out of breath.

"What are you talking about?" Damon took him by the shoulders.

"Last night...when Montone refused to surrender his property to Sforza, he lost his temper and killed Montone. Montone's men are here and they are ready to fight." Angelo ran a hand through his brown hair.

"Why are they coming after Sforza?" Damon asked, "Do they truly have loyalties to Montone?"

"No, Damon. Montone's son has resumed command and is attacking with more than four dozen men, all with swords and bows." Angelo said, "Now hurry, there is no time to waste."

With that his friend dashed away.

Damon slipped into his pants and pulled on a shirt. He quickly fastened his belt and put his sword into it's sheath.

The two women in his bed sat up and smiled. 

"Damon, come back to bed." The red head said, smiling.

"I'd love to ladies, but we are under attack." And with that he followed in the direction Angelo had taken. 


	19. Battle

Chapter 19: Battle

Summary: The title says it all

PLEASE read and review.

***

When Angelo said that they were under attack, he had not been joking.

Dead men lied on the ground, stab wounds or arrows in every one of them.

Damon saw Montone's son.

He was on top of a white stallion, commanding the men. His black hair was disheveled and his blue eyes looked angry and wild.

He wanted Sforza dead, and there was no doubt in Damon's mind that he'd get his wish.

Montone certainly had the upper hand at the moment.

Most of the men on the ground were Damon's.

Damon charged into the fight, whacking off heads as he went. Nobody had time to touch him before they were dead on the ground. Vampiric strength and quickness had always served him well in battle.

Damon took a moment to see how things were going for his men.

There was one fighter, that was not on their side, who was plunging through his men as though it were effortless.

"You were not lying." Damon said, to Angelo.

"I told you. Montone's son has lost his mind." Angelo muttered.

Suddenly an arrow whizzed in between their heads.

Damon slowly turned his head in the direction that the arrow had come from.

The great fighter was aiming at them a second time. He let go and the arrow flew towards them again.

"Look out, Angelo." Damon shouted.

Angelo moved, but the arrow still went into his left arm.

Angelo yelled in pain.

The arrow had passed all the way through Angelo's arm.

Damon wasted no time, he broke the arrow and pulled it from Angelo's arms. 

"Come on, Damon." Angelo was saying, "Get me back in this thing."

Damon wrapped his friends wound tightly.

"Thanks, doc." Angelo said with a smiled, and with that he ran back into the fight.

Damon did the same, killing every attacker who came his way. Once in a while he'd give his opponent the illusion that he was going to win, but quickly after that he came back and shattered their dreams. At his feet were at least twelve dead men.

He turned and looked at Angelo's progress, but Angelo was not behind him anymore.

Damon turned about, black eyes scanning.

Angelo was finishing off his last opponent.

Damon sighed with relief.

But then his senses became painfully aware of something askew.

Was this dying human going to make a come back and kill Angelo?

No it could not be that. 

Damon felt out the presence where the bad thoughts were radiating.

It was coming from the great one. The fighter who'd killed ninety percent of their men. 

Angelo stood and pulled his sword from the man's body. 

He wiped the sweat from his forehead and then...the arrow entered his chest.

He blinked twice and looked down at his chest. 

Then he was falling.

Damon ran to him.

This time the arrow had gone through a major artery and Damon could hear the effort it took for the artery to functions around the arrow.

"I guess..." Angelo choked, "This one isn't going to be so easily fixed."

Damon laughed, but it was a pained laugh.

"I really screwed up this time. I should have seen it coming." Angelo said, smiling.

"No, my friend, it's alright." Damon said, taking his hand, "Everyone's time comes eventually."

"Not yours." Angelo replied.

"What do you mean?" Damon asked.

"I don't know." Angelo laughed, "I just get the feeling...your time never will."

"Rest, Angelo." Damon said, "Don't fight...let go."

"Goodbye, my captain." Angelo winced, "I would have followed you to the end."

"You did." Damon smiled, "You served me well."

Then his friend leaned back and his brown eyes went flat.

Damon stood.

He did not know what was taking over. All he knew was that his best friend was dead and someone would pay.

He stalked towards the great one. Fists clinched, eyes locked.

The great one faltered. He flinched in fear. He quickly loaded his bow and let the arrow fly.

Damon caught the arrow before it hit him.

He fired again, with the same results.

He loaded a third, but it was too late. 

Damon was there.

In one fast motion Damon seized him and tore out his throat with his teeth.

The great one's eyes bulged and then his slumped to the ground.

"You killed Angelo." Damon spat, "Your blood is too foul for even me to drink."

Damon looked around him. 

He was the only one standing.

He looked over his shoulder.

Montone's son had made it to the top of the stairs and Sforza lay a his feet.

Dead.

For a moment Damon's eyes locked with his and they stared.

Respect on both their faces. Hunter for hunter. 

Damon picked up his sword and sheathed it. There was nothing more to do. The battle had been fought and the winner was Montone.

Damon walked down the path that lead to town.

His time with the Free Company was at a close.


	20. Little Brother

Chapter 20: Little Brother

Summary: Damon meets up with Stefan after many years

PLEASE read and review.

***

Angelo's death put a great weight of guilt on Damon. 

He could not help but think that it could have been prevented had he realized the great fighter was the one causing the disturbance in the atmosphere. 

Now, his best friend was dead because of his bad judgment and it didn't seem fair. 

Damon didn't understand why this particular human's death was such a crippling blow to him, after almost 25 years of killing he should have been used to death. 

He was used to death, he just wasn't accustomed to having someone so close die. 

In honor of Angelo, Damon decided a period of mourning was in order. No women for a month even if it killed him. 

On his journey away from the free companies he ended up in the outskirts of Florence. 

Almost immediately he felt a presence, it was faint and weak, but it was a presence, and an irritating one at that. 

Damon decided to find the source.

The presence was slightly familiar, but he couldn't quite place who it came from.

All he knew was that it was bothering him and he wanted it to stop.

His search lead him into the forest. Deep into the center of the Western Woods.

He melted into a crow and perched in the tree.

He'd found what he'd been looking for.

Stefan was bending over a doe, feeding.

Damon could not believe his eyes.

This boy had actually survived these last twenty five years on his own.

Stefan lifted his head and looked around, sensing his presence now.

There was no point in hiding it, and frankly Damon didn't care if Stefan knew he was here.

He flew down to the ground and looked at his brother.

Stefan sighed, and calmed seeing that it was merely a crow.

Not just a crow, brother, Damon thought with a smile. And with that he returned to his human shape.

Stefan's eyes widened, and his lips parted, "Damon, you're alive." he squeaked.

Damon narrowed his eyes, "Of course I'm alive. Was there ever a doubt in your mind that I wouldn't be?"

Stefan opened his mouth, then shut it again.

"Now you on the other hand," Damon said walking towards Stefan, "should have been dead a long time ago." 

"And why's that?" Stefan asked, growing defensive.

"Because, my dear brother, you are weak." Damon smiled coldly, "Look at you. Feeding off animals like you lack the sense to hunt."

"I'm sorry, Damon." Stefan replied sharply, "I just don't think it's civil to feed off one's own species."

"Humans and us are not the same species." Damon snapped, "The sooner you figure that out the better off you'll be." he paused, "But then again, I want you dead...so why am I helping you out?" he laughed humorlessly.

"Old grudges die hard." Stefan muttered under his breath.

"This isn't merely a grudge between you and I brother, it's a deep seeding hatred." Damon walked in a circle around Stefan as though he were stalking prey.

"What did I ever do to make you hate me?" Stefan asked, knowing the answer.

"What haven't you done?" Damon asked, "Ever since you were born life fell into a downward spiral. Mother died, father worshipped you, Katherine loved you. It seems that you get into my way no matter where I go." 

"None of those things are my fault. I have simply acted as I was taught, and if you want to rebel and do your own thing that's your prerogative, but don't get cross with me and behave as though it's my problem father hates you."

"What do you mean it's not your fault?" Damon growled, "It's all your fault." he got within inches from Stefan's face, "You killed our mother. If you had never come into this world she'd still be here."

"It's too bad your humanity died with her." Stefan spat.

Damon backhanded Stefan and faster than he could react, sunk his teeth into Stefan's throat.

/How's this for humanity?/ he asked Stefan mentally. 

Stefan's green eyes flickered with fear. He grabbed Damon by the hair and tried to pull his teeth from his throat, but Damon simply bit down harder. He gnawed at Stefan's bloody neck, not loosening his grip. 

Stefan moaned in pain as blood was forcefully drawn from his veins.

Damon could feel the energy in his brother leaving his body. Stefan gave up and went limp in Damon's clutches. The pain lessoned when he stopped fighting.

/You're not worth it./ Damon growled mentally.

With that he dropped Stefan in the dirt.

Stefan coughed and his hand flew to his bleeding neck.

Damon narrowed his black eyes, his mouth drawn in a tight line.

"You're not worth it." Damon repeated aloud.

Stefan glared at his brother defiantly, "I was worth it when Katherine was involved." He spat.

"That was different." Damon replied, "Katherine was a diversion. I was stupid and so were you."

Stefan breathed in a ragged breath.

"Besides," Damon continued, "Killing you would be an act of mercy on my part and I have no mercy in me for you."

Stefan spit blood at the ground.

Damon looked at the night, the stars were not visible in the murky sky.

"This lifestyle is killing you." Damon smiled as he looked back at Stefan, "I can sense it in you. You're weak. You haven't fed on a single human since we were changed and it's killing you. The blood of animals only barely keeps you alive. You long for death, but eventually the bloodlust takes control and you are forced by instinct to feed. I will not make life easier for you."

Damon turned and walked towards the forest exit, but before he got there he turned.

"Stefan," he said, "Leave Florence. If you get in my way again I might not be able to stop the impulse to kill you."

Stefan merely looked at him with green eyes of steel, trying though it was difficult to not show fear. 

"You might want to leave Italy, I haven't decided. Or Europe I'm not sure. Possibly the planet." Damon smiled, "Yes, the planet would be nice."

And with that he walked out of the forest laughing.


End file.
